


September Drinks

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, October, September - Freeform, Smut, Spoilers, idk if this may be out of character or not, it wasn't meant to be or supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Shinjiro has just rejoined the team, but he's having a bit of a hard time coping with the change. Akihiko tries to help him, but one thing leads to the next. More than once. Then as soon as things get better, they get worse again.





	September Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....I'm almost positive this was the very first Aki/Shinji fic I ever wrote ever. Maybe. I really don't remember, actually lmao If anything, it was at least the very first smut fic I wrote for them. Either way, it's probably one of my personal favourites. Hope no one gets offended by it or anything; have a feeling it might be a bit of a touchy subject for some people. Guess I'll have to wait and find out, haha

It was the second night Shinjiro was finally back at the dorm. They had gone to Tartarus that night, and now Akihiko found himself awake in the middle of the night. He stepped out of his room to visit the one next to him. He quietly knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before it opened. As he entered, Shinjiro was already halfway back to his bed. There was a single lit candle on the desk.

 

“What are you still doing up?” Akihiko said.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Shinjiro said.

 

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

 

“How is that my problem?” He brought something to his lips and took a sip of it.

 

“What’s that you’re drinking?”

 

Rather than answering, the brunette held the object out. Akihiko walked over to the bed and took it from him. That was when he realised it was a flask. He paused, debating on his next action. Against his better judgment, he decided to take a sip from it. He shook his head a little as the burning liquid traveled down his throat.

 

“Mitsuru will execute you if she finds out you’ve smuggled alcohol into the dorm,” the white-haired teen said.

 

“Tch. It’s better than your protein shit.” Shinjiro took the flask back and took another sip. “Besides, if I’m gonna be staying here again and fighting, then I’ll need something to get me through this bullshit.”

 

“Hmm.” He paused as the brunette took yet another sip. That was when he grabbed the flask back. “Well, don’t hog it.” He drank some more of it.

 

“The hell you doing, Aki? This ain’t like you.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna let you drink by yourself.” He smiled.

 

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

 

Neither of them said another word. Instead, they just continued to drink in silence. And once the flask was emptied, Shinjiro topped it off so they could drink some more.

 

Before long, neither of them had control of their actions anymore. And next thing Akihiko knew, rather than bringing the flask to his lips, he grabbed Shinjiro by his shirt and pulled him to his lips. He swung a leg over so that he was sitting on his lap, still holding onto his shirt. They’re lips soon broke apart, but Akihiko kept their foreheads connected as he caught his breath.

 

Damn, when had he become so breathless?

 

The white-haired teen moved back only a little, refusing to release his grip on Shinjiro’s shirt. The brunette took one last sip from the flask before closing it and tossing it aside. Akihiko was almost certain he would be tossed aside next. But then Shinjiro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was even better than the first. Deeper. Rougher.

 

Soon enough, Shinjiro had Akihiko on his back and he was above him. The white-haired teen couldn’t remember how or when that had happened, but he didn’t care to question it. He went along with every move of the hips, lips, hands—any and every part of the body he could reach. He didn’t care where, so long as they remained touching.

 

The rest of the night became a blur to Akihiko. He had been too drunk to keep track of whose body part was whose. And next thing he knew, he was waking up the following morning with a pounding headache.

 

The bed was empty. He checked the time to see that it was already eleven o’clock. Well, there was no way in hell he’d be going to school now. Just before he could move, though, Shinjiro entered the room. He silently handed Akihiko a cup of coffee and placed a plate of food before him.

 

“Thank you,” Akihiko broke the silence with a low voice

 

“Yeah,” Shinjiro said.

 

“Do you remember—?”

 

“Our clothes stayed on. That’s all that matters to me.”

 

“Shinji…I’m sorry.”

 

“The hell you apologising for?”

 

“Well, I started it and—”

 

“And I went along with it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I ain’t mad. It was a onetime thing, though.”

 

He nodded. “O-of course. I mean, it’s been a rough two years and I’m sure tensions were high and we just—”

 

“Shut up. We don’t need to talk about it.”

 

“Right.” He took a sip of his coffee and looked down at the plate of food he had been brought. “Y’know, I’m no expert, but I don’t think you’re supposed to cook breakfast for people you have one night stands with.”

 

“Tch. Shut up and eat,” Shinjiro said. “Idiot.”

 

The group didn’t go back to Tartarus for another couple of days. But the night they did, Akihiko stayed up well past the Dark Hour once they had returned to the dorm.

 

That night, there was a knock on his door. And when he opened it, Shinjiro was standing on the other side, flask in hand. He silently let him in. The brunette pushed the flask into the white-haired teen’s chest as he—unsteadily—entered the room, not stopping until he was sitting on the bed. Akihiko closed the door. Then he took a deep breath before taking a small sip from the flask.

 

Only Shinjiro got drunk that night. Akihiko drank enough to give himself a buzz, but he made sure he was still sober enough to remain aware of their actions. He wanted to know if anything would happen any differently this time. And he wanted to remember.

 

So, when the time was right, he kissed Shinjiro again. It didn’t take long for the brunette to kiss him back, either. He wound his arms around him again, holding him close. This time Shinjiro seemed to be the one who didn’t want to let go. But it was still Akihiko who ended up beneath him, squirming and gasping as the brunette nipped and sucked at his neck. Somehow he just knew all the right places.

 

That night, Akihiko was able to remember hands reaching below waistlines. He was able to remember the feel of the brunette’s fingers wrapped around his hard member. He was able to remember repaying him the pleasure. He remembered coming first and the soft moans in his ear as Shinjiro came shortly after.

 

He remembered how their clothes stayed on just like last time, so maybe something had happened last time after all.

 

Shinjiro drunkenly passed out with his hand still down Akihiko’s pants, but for whatever reason he didn’t really mind. He stayed up and watched the rise and fall of his chest. And at the peak of sunrise, he carefully climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. Akihiko couldn’t cook, but he could at least make a good cup of coffee. So he made the coffee this time.

 

He returned to his room just as Shinjiro was waking up, grumpy and hungover.

 

“Here,” Akihiko said as he handed him his cup of coffee.

 

“Ugh. The hell happened?” Shinjiro said as he took it with a silent _thank you_. “I remember even less this time than I did last time.”

 

“Not gonna lie,” he felt his cheeks heat up, “I woke up with a sticky hand.”

 

The brunette looked down at his empty hand, and opened and closed it a couple times. “Shit…”

 

The white-haired teen swallowed hard. “So I guess the onetime thing turned into a two-time thing.” He shrugged his shoulders. “No big deal, right? We just won’t let it happen again.”

 

He was still looking down at his empty hand. Then he shook his head. “Whatever.”

 

Akihiko had to wait four more days before he could get back to Tartarus. And after they returned to the dorm that night, he waited. If his theory was correct, it wouldn’t be long before—

 

There was a knock on his door again. He took a deep breath and opened it. Shinjiro came stumbling through, attaching his lips to Akihiko’s before he even had a chance to close the door.

 

Akihiko didn’t need to be drunk to know that he wanted this to happen. He wanted to be with Shinjiro.

 

As they made their way towards the bed, the brunette was already tugging at Akihiko’s unwanted clothing. And when they reached the bed, they hastily pulled each other’s shirts off. They then fell onto bed, biting and sucking at each other’s ears and jaws and necks.

 

Shinjiro was grinding his arousal against the white-haired teen’s, stifling grunts as he did so. Akihiko let out a few shaky breaths before he decided enough was enough. He wasn’t drunk this time, which meant he had full control of what could happen.

 

He pushed the brunette back so they were standing up again, their lips never breaking contact. Then he moved to pull Shinjiro’s pants off. He turned them around and sat the brunette on the edge of the bed. Akihiko leaned over him, his hands on his thighs as he sucked along his jawline. He could feel the low groan in Shinjiro’s throat and it fueled the fire within him.

 

The white-haired teen dropped to his knees. He placed soft kisses along the edge of the boxers Shinjiro was wearing. He glanced up at him to make sure there was no look of rejection on his face, but he still seemed to be enjoying every moment. So he pulled down the waistband of his boxers just enough to release the brunette’s hard member. Akihiko kissed the tip and heard a gasp emit from above him. He smiled and wrapped his lips around the head of Shinjiro’s cock. That elicited a moan from his drunk best friend. And that gave the white-haired teen enough courage to keep going with it. He licked and sucked along Shinjiro’s erection, bobbing his head. Though, he was sure to pace himself, never taking in more than he could manage.

 

Akihiko soon pulled back, leaving a trail of kisses along Shinjiro’s cock before lapping at the pre-cum dripping from his tip. Then he kissed up his chest until his lips met with the brunette’s. As soon as they did, he wrapped his fingers around his member and began pumping hard and fast. It was still slick enough with spit for him to get enough friction on it.

 

Shinjiro was writhing in pleasure, clutching at Akihiko’s hips and shoulders and ass, or anywhere he could hold onto. After a few more pumps, he came all over the white-haired teen’s hand and his own chest.

 

That was when he moved off the bed and joined Akihiko on the floor. He pushed him onto his back and pulled his pants off as well. Before he could even react, Shinjiro’s mouth was around his cock. Akihiko gasped, arching his back at the sensation. The brunette was drunk and a bit sloppy, but hell, the suction felt amazing. He tried clutching at the carpet before his clean hand found leverage in Shinjiro’s hair. And he pulled at it each time he had to choke back a cry of pleasure.

 

It wasn’t long before the white-haired teen came. The brunette didn’t pull away, though. He kept his lips wrapped tight around Akihiko’s member and swallowed. When he finally released it, he leaned back against the bed.

 

For a long while, Akihiko remained on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Only when he heard Shinjiro shuffle into the bed did he move to join him.

 

The following morning, the white-haired teen was awoken by the brunette’s movements. He blinked a few times, and his eyes finally focused as Shinjiro was putting his pants back on. He reached down for his shirt and Akihiko sat up.

 

“Shinji…” he said.

 

He threw his shirt back on. “I don’t wanna know what happened.”

 

“Well, maybe if you stopped drinking—”

 

“Tch. You say that like I don’t have control over the habit.”

 

“Do you?”

 

He paused before cocking his head to the side. “Whatever.”

 

“Unless…”

 

“Unless what, Aki?”

 

“Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something. Maybe that’s why this keeps happening.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He sighed. Wishful thinking.

 

“Do you want coffee,” Shinjiro then asked.

 

Akihiko was a bit surprised by this. “Oh. Uh. No thanks.”

 

“You’re getting one anyway.”

 

The brunette exited the room, and the white-haired teen couldn’t stop the blush from rising in his cheeks.

 

These happenings became almost like a routine over the course of the next week or so. Every night after the group had gone to Tartarus, Shinjiro would knock at Akihiko’s door, drunkenly stumble in, and then—Well…routine. And each morning they would have an almost identical conversation, which always ended with a cup of coffee.

 

Then it all stopped. They made a trip to Tartarus one night, and Akihiko waited once they had gotten back, but Shinjiro never knocked on his door. Then it happened again. And again. And once more. As to why it suddenly stopped, he wasn’t sure. He was sure that he should be happy about it, though. After all, that meant that maybe Shinjiro had finally stopped drinking. But at the same time, that meant that those occurrences really only did happen because of the brunette’s drunkenness. And that meant the white-haired teen’s feelings were not reciprocated.

 

Worse yet, that only made him feel like a jackass for the previous incidents.

 

Finally, he decided he would take the initiative and go next door to Shinjiro’s room. So when they returned from Tartarus one night and the Dark Hour ended, he snuck out of his room and took the few steps to the next door over. He knocked quietly, but received no response. There was no way Shinjiro could’ve already fallen asleep. So he decided he would let himself in.

 

“Shinji?” he spoke through the darkness. There was one lit candle again.

 

“The hell you want?” he said.

 

“Well, I just—” He shut the door behind him. “You haven’t visited in a while…”

 

“Your point?”

 

He swallowed hard. “I guess I-I just got used to—”

 

“Well, get used to sleeping alone again because I ain’t making anymore nighttime visits. That shit never should’ve happened in the first place.”

 

Akihiko was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure if this was how Shinjiro truly felt, or if he was drunk again and just spewing venom to make himself feel more protected. Every word did make him feel even more like a jackass, though.

 

“Can we talk about this?” the white-haired teen said, finally finding his voice again.

 

“There ain’t nothing to talk about,” the brunette said. “Just get out.”

 

“But—”

 

“Out.”

 

With that, Akihiko took his leave; there was no point in arguing, after all. So, he returned to his own room and crawled under the covers into a cold, empty bed. He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping that night. But this time, for an entirely different reason.

 

An unsatisfying reason.

 

For a good few days, there was minimal contact between Akihiko and Shinjiro. They only spoke with each other if it was completely necessary. Other than that, they pretty much ignored each other’s existence. Soon enough, though, the white-haired teen finally got sick of not having his best friend when he needed him. So he decided it was about time to talk.

 

Not bothering to knock on the door first, he let himself right into Shinjiro’s room. He was standing by his desk, holding the infamous flask.

 

“Seriously, Shinji?” he announced his presence. “It’s the middle of the day. I thought you said you had this habit under control. And I mean, I wanted to believe you, but—”

 

Before he could get another word out, the brunette shoved him up against the wall and kissed him hard. And for a second, he kissed him back. But only for a second.

 

He pushed Shinjiro away from him, breathing heavily. “Shinji—” Their foreheads stayed connected as he swallowed hard. “I can’t—I won’t let this—” He got cut off again as the brunette began sucking at his neck. Akihiko relished the feel of it for a moment before pulling at his hair to get him away. “You’re—you’re drunk,” he finally managed to say, though they were still only inches apart.

 

“No, Aki, I—” He sighed. “I ain’t drunk now.”

 

That was when the white-haired teen noticed the lack of alcohol resting on the brunette’s breath. Hell, he really wasn’t drunk this time.

 

Akihiko pulled Shinjiro back into the kiss and the brunette pushed him even further into the wall. After a couple heated minutes, Shinjiro broke away to kiss along Akihiko’s neck. The white-haired teen gasped, tugging at the brunette’s clothes.

 

“Don’t be so impatient, Aki,” he murmured into his neck.

 

“I just—I don’t want— _fuck_.” He groaned as the brunette nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

 

Shinjiro suddenly stopped to look at his best friend, eyes a little wide. “Shit, that was a hell of a lot more attractive than it should have been.”

 

Akihiko laughed breathlessly. “Well, _fuck_ , Shinji.”

 

Now he shook his head. “Don’t be an idiot.”

 

Shinjiro kissed Akihiko again before the white-haired teen could managed to get another word in. That was when they finally started making their way towards the bed, fumbling with shirts as they did so. Once they reached the bed, though, the shirts had successfully been discarded. The brunette sat on the edge and the white-haired teen straddled him, running his hands all along his bared chest.

 

“Y’know, Aki,” Shinjiro said, “this’ll be the first time I remember, so you better make it good.”

 

Akihiko smiled. “Shut up, prick.”

 

The brunette chuckled as he kissed him again. He lightly ran his fingers along the white-haired teen’s spine, causing him to arch into him. Heated skin against heated skin. Hot breath filling the air as they continued gasping and moaning with every brush of the lips, hands, tongues—any and every touch marking them permanently.

 

Soon enough, Akihiko slid off Shinjiro’s lap and dropped down to his knees, just like that time before. Together, they removed the brunette’s pants and boxers all in a single, swift motion. The white-haired teen then didn’t waste any time taking the brunette’s hardened member into his mouth. Shinjiro tossed his head back, moaning louder than he should have, gripping the edge of the bed. Akihiko bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around his cock. He was braver this time, and more willing to try taking in as much of Shinjiro as he could. And when the tip hit the back of his throat, he paused for only a moment before pushing it a little deeper. The brunette let out a deep groan, his hands now clutching at Akihiko’s shoulders, nails digging into him.

 

“You’re more vocal when you’re sober than you are when you’re drunk,” Akihiko said once he pulled away.

 

“Tch,” Shinjiro said breathlessly, a blush covering his cheeks. “Shut up.”

 

The white-haired teen smirked, now leaning over the brunette. He kissed him deeply and thoroughly. He relished in the taste that was Shinjiro; the lacking taste of alcohol.

 

“Shit, Aki,” Shinjiro said when they broke apart. “Can I—? Would you let me—?”

 

Akihiko understood exactly what he was trying to ask. So he crawled back onto Shinjiro’s lap. Except this time, he lined the brunette’s erection up with his entrance.

 

“Hold on,” Shinjiro said. “Let me—”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Idiot. Now’s not the time to be stubborn.”

 

The white-haired teen didn’t respond. Instead, he just carefully lowered himself onto Shinjiro’s hard member. The brunette held onto his hips to make sure they came together smoothly. Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut as he worked through the burning sensation of the stretch. Eventually, though, Shinjiro was hilted inside him.

 

“Are you okay?” the brunette said.

 

“I’m fine,” Akihiko said. “Oh, _fuck_ , Shinji.”

 

He chuckled. “You gotta stop saying that, Aki. That right there is almost enough to get me off. And you don’t want me to come yet, do you?”

 

He shook his head. “N-no.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

With that, Shinjiro kept his hands on Akihiko’s hips as he lifted him slightly and brought him back down on his cock. He did this carefully and slowly until he noticed the white-haired teen’s pants began to pick up. Then he started moving faster. And faster. And even faster.

 

Akihiko’s arms were tightly wound around Shinjiro’s neck, keeping their bodies as close together as possible. Then, as soon as the brunette discovered the white-haired teen’s prostate, he moved a hand to his cock to pump it hard and fast. This provoked a whole new series of moans from him.

 

“Sh-Shinji—shit—oh— _fuck_ , I’m—I’m gonna—”

 

And Akihiko came all over Shinjiro’s hand and both of their chests. With his own climax approaching, that was when the brunette briefly picked the white-haired teen up just to flip them over and lay him on his back. He then began to thrust even harder into Akihiko, still nailing his prostate.

 

“Please, Shinji,” Akihiko said. “ _Fuck_.”

 

With that, the brunette finally came, filling the white-haired teen. He rode out his orgasm, poorly stifling his groan of ecstasy. He then collapsed onto his best friend.

 

For a few long minutes, they remained just like that. Both of them were working hard on catching their breath. Soon enough, Shinjiro carefully rolled off Akihiko.

 

“What changed your mind?” Akihiko spoke up.

 

“Nothing changed my mind,” Shinjiro said. “I just became…less afraid.”

 

He smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

 

He rolled his eyes at him. “Shut up. Idiot.”

 

He laughed before giving him a quick kiss. “We should clean ourselves up.”

 

“Yeah, guess so.”

 

At that moment, everything had fallen into place. Everything was perfect. Nothing could bring the white-haired teen down from this high.

 

Except for that night.

 

That same night marked two years. Two years since Shinjiro had accidentally killed that woman. The mother. And that night, Shinjiro was shot and killed by Strega.

 

The group returned to the dorm in silence. And as everyone else shuffled to their own bedrooms, Akihiko didn’t. He retired to the brunette’s room. A room that would forever remain unlived in.

 

A single box had been left on the desk. He looked through it to find items the brunette figured he no longer needed. One of those items included his infamous flask. Akihiko also found that there was still alcohol in it. Actually, it was completely filled. Maybe that’s what Shinjiro had been doing with it earlier…

 

“C’mon, Shinji, don’t let me drink by myself,” the white-haired teen said.

 

But that night, Akihiko did empty the flask on his own. Then that night, and every night to follow, he got used to sleeping alone.


End file.
